A semiconductor package is a type of package technology for electrically connecting an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB), for example, a main board of an electronic device, or the like, and protecting the electronic component from external impacts, and is distinguishable from a technology of embedding an electronic component in a printed circuit board, for example, an interposer substrate. Meanwhile, one of the main recent trends in the development of technology related to electronic components is reducing electronic components in size. Therefore, in the field of packages, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small electronic components, or the like, the provision of a semiconductor package having a small size and including a plurality of pins has been demanded.
One type of package technology, suggested in order to satisfy the technical demand as described above, features a wafer level package (WLP) in which wiring of an electrode pad of an electronic component formed on a wafer is redistributed. An example of a wafer level package includes a fan-in wafer level package and a fan-out wafer level package. Particularly, the fan-out wafer level package has a small size and is advantageous in implementing a plurality of pins. Therefore, recently, the fan-out wafer level package has been actively developed.
Meanwhile, generally, in a case in which the semiconductor package is mounted on the main board of the electronic device, or the like, since a difference between coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) of the electronic component and the main board is significantly high, a difference between effective coefficients of thermal expansion of the semiconductor package and the main board may be intensified. As a result, in a case in which the semiconductor package mounted on the main board is exposed to a harsh environment, a crack may be generated in a connection terminal, for example, a solder ball, connecting the semiconductor package and the main board to each other.